1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool storage device for line installation workers and more particularly pertains to a new tool storage device for line installation workers for draping and securing over a top of a telephone pole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool kits is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool kits heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tool kits include U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,401 to Blackman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,499 to Franklin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,239 to Hunt; U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,691 to Spiering; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,960 to Faust; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,683 to Poole.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tool storage device for line installation workers. The inventive device includes a piece of canvas material having a generally rectangular configuration. The canvas material has opposed long side edges and opposed short end edges. The canvas material has an aperture therethrough inwardly of the upper end edge. The aperture is dimensioned for receiving an upper end of a telephone pole therein. A plurality of tool and equipment storage compartments are disposed on the front surface of the canvas material disposed downwardly of the aperture.
In these respects, the tool storage device for line installation workers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of draping and securing over a top of a telephone pole.